


Not On My Watch

by The_Canadian_Fangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Caring, F/M, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Jealous! Jesse St James, Phone Calls, Recovery, Season 1, Set during "Laryngitis", St Berry - Freeform, protectivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Canadian_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Canadian_Fangirl
Summary: Even after the twenty voicemails that Rachel had left on his phone, begging for forgiveness, Jesse St James was determined not to give in. What may had started out as an acting project became so much more when they sang together for the first time, and Jesse had surprised himself for falling for her. It seemed ironically cruel that the first girl to do so would also be the one to break it. So no, Jesse was not going to answer that damn phone. He was going to enjoy his spring break, and have fun with his friends. At least that was the plan until Rachel called again, only this time she wasn't sounding so good.





	Not On My Watch

Jesse sighed as he closed the hotel room door behind him, and allowed his 'show face' to slip away. He hated this. He was Jesse St James for goodness sakes, he didn't get 'upset' or 'heartbroken', according to rumors, he was supposed to be the one breaking hearts. Yet that's exactly what Rachel Berry had done. 

It surprised him when he saw Puckerman come onto the screen, but he was more confused than anything. He and Rachel had spent two entire days filming the 'Run Joey Run' shoot. They had originally planned on it only taking a day, but they got a little sidetracked and ended up fooling around for most of the day. So when Puck took his place laying in that bed it bothered him, but he was willing to let it slide. Rachel told him stories about her and Noah growing up, the two were friends who made the mistake of having a fling once before realizing they were just too much like a family for it to work. Of course, if you asked Puck about any of this he'd just say that Rachel was 'a fellow hot jew'. It wasn't until Finn appeared that anger, betrayal, and jealousy began to bubble within him.

He never would've thought that Rachel would do something like this. She loved him, at least that's what she was always saying. They were supposed to be 'Broadway's future power couple', and here she goes using him as some kind of pawn to make the Finnbicile jealous and to gain people's attention. It was humiliating. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for her tricks, and even worse, that he allowed himself to let his guard down. 

Jesse frowned as he felt his heart ache as he noticed that he had one more missed phone call from Rachel to add to the collection that had begun to form. As much as he wanted to hate her, he still missed her. He still wanted her back. I guess it's hard to let go of someone once you realize that they're you're equal. A part of him wanted to delete and to stop torturing himself by listening to her voice as she sobbed about how sorry he was, and tearfully told him about her day, but he also knew that that just wasn't going to happen.

With a heavy heart, he played the message. "H-Hi Jesse." He instantly knew something was wrong when her voice came out as a scratchy whisper opposed to her usual bold voice. "Today wasn't s-so good. As you know I've bugged the choir room so that" She whimpered and cleared her throat as her voice cracked. "So that I could find out who wasn't carrying their weight in the group. I finally came up with a list and confronted Mr. Shue. He talked to the club and then assigned this weeks assignment which was for everyone to sing a solo that best represents who we are. I decided to set an example, and sing Miley Cyrus' 'The Climb'. I know it's not my usual style, but I believe the lyrics suit the theme. Only when I went to sing, I sounded horrible." Jesse felt a lump form in his throat as she began to sob. "I lost my voice Jesse!! The doctor's say I have tonsillitis, and I might need to get my tonsils removed!" Jesse felt his face pale for her. They wanted to chop up her throat, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. "I-I'm so scared, and I don't know what to do!! Nobody understands why I'm so worried, but I know that you would. I'm sorry Jesse. I love you. I'll try to call tomorrow." 

He stared at the phone in his hands with wide eyes. They cut open Rachel's throat and there's a chance that they could ruin her singing voice. Of course, he'd love her either way, but that would mean that her dreams of Broadway would be crushed. She needs him. 

Just like that he was running around his room and throwing his things back into his bag. There was no way he was going to let his girl go through this alone. She may have messed up, but she can't be alone right now. He was going to be there for her, and that was final. Jesse shot a quick text to his friends that he was leaving and would explain later before rushing to catch the next plane back home. 

The next day, Jesse stormed into Mckinley High armed with anything he could find on remedies for sore throats and damaged voices. As he approached the choir room he recognized Finn's voice pouring into the halls.

"You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl" 

He instantly tensed and snarled at the song of choice. "Oh hell no." He growled before throwing the doors open, putting a halt to Finn's performance. "Well that's just too damn bad, isn't it Hudson?"

Rachel gasped and rose to her feet as Finn glared at him. "Jesse." Jesus, he voice was worse than it had been the night before. "What are you doing here?"

He felt himself subconsciously soften at the sight of her. He sat down beside her and opened up the bookbag he had draped over his back. " Stop talking, you're only going to hurt yourself further." He replied as he paced her a thermos. "Drink this. It's green tea with a crap ton of honey it. It should help with an irritation, and it'll also help you feel a little less sore." She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly stopped her by shoving a whiteboard and marker at her chest. "For the rest of the week, you are not allowed to talk, if you have anything to say, write it down. You need to give your voice a rest, Rach. I know you. You're belting, and singing non-stop, you're vocal chords can only take so much strain before the crack. Also," He dropped a bag of cherry Halls onto her lap. "Take one before each meal, just for extra help. On top of all this, I'm sure the doctor gave you some antibiotics, and supplements to help, after this you and I are going to sit down and make a schedule for when you need to take them because I know you like to be organized."

Rachel looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and held up her whiteboard. 'Why did you come back? I hurt you.'

He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, you did. Don't think that I'm not still mad at you, or that I've fully forgiven you for the whole 'Run Joey Run' thing yet either. But I'm your boyfriend. So when I get a call with you sounding like a 90-year-old smoker, saying that someone wants to mess around with your throat. I knew I had to put aside everything and be there with you. I know how important singing is to you, and I know you're terrified. I'm not going to leave your side until your better because it doesn't matter what drama is going on between us. You're health and happiness is what's important."

Without another word, Rachel lunged herself at Jesse and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and held her tightly, feeling any of the emptiness that had filled him while he away disappeared. He noticed Finn fuming at them from the sidelines, and reluctantly let Rachel go. "Oh, and Hudson." He stood to meet the eyes of the quatre back. "I have some notes about your song choice. First of all, I find it offensive that you'd wait until I'm gone to try and pull something like this. Don't think that I haven't noticed you 'watching her with those eyes.' Secondly, that's not how you serenade a girl." By now Finn was basically steaming from the ears, and Jesse couldn't help but smirk. "This is."

He took Brad's place at the piano and began to play the song that had been stuck in his head for the past few days. 

"When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case.  
I could offer you a warm embrace.  
To make you feel my love.  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,   
and there is no one there to dry your tears.  
I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love."

Jesse glanced up to Rachel looking at him with wide eyes. If there was one thing he had realized while he was away, was that none of this had been an act. He actually loved her. He didn't know what this meant for his project with Shelby, but for now, he wanted to spend any time he had with Rachel. Maybe, when the time came, he could even convince her to transfer back to Carmel with him. He was sure that she could score a lead spot in Vocal Adrenaline, and that they'd get all the duets. He kept eye contact with as he sang from the heart. 

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met.   
No doubt in my mind where you belong.  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue.  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No there's nothing that I wouldn't do."

Rachel was everything that he could ever dream of in a girlfriend. She was sweet, talented, determined, and despite what she believed, beautiful. She didn't deserve to be treated like she's just some stupid know it all by people who were supposed to be her teammates. Most of the time, she was right anyway. She deserves to be treated like the queen that she is. 

"The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of this Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, oh yes  
To make you feel my love."

The room was quiet for a moment as he stood, and shifted his gaze over to defeated Finn Hudson. "And that is how it's done." Applause quickly filled the air as he took his seat next to Rachel. The short brunette instantly wrapped her arms around him again as sobs shook her body. He shushed her and tried to calm her down as she shakily held up her whiteboard. 'I'm so sorry. I love you too. You, and only you.' 

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. "I know. I was just a little upset is all. I forgive you." She began to cry even harder, and he looked over at Mr. Shue. "Seeing that Rachel is in no condition to be at rehearsal, and I'm not even supposed to be here today anyway, I'm going to take her home. She needs to recover, not be surrounded by the temptation to burst into song." 

Will smiled at his comment and nodded, excusing the pair for the day. Jesse gathered Rachel's recovery supplies, before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He chuckled when she looked up at him with a confused expression. "I told you, I'm not leaving your side until your better, and even then, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought! I love hearing back from you guys. Also, should I add to this? I'm thinking of a fluff scene of him taking care of her, but also how he handles the whole Vocal Adrenaline thing going on. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
